The present invention relates to an inside door handle device of an automobile.
An inside handle device fixed to an inner panel with clamping pieces is known, for example as disclosed in JP-A-2000-087601. The inside handle device in JP-A-2000-087601 includes: a handle case for pivotally supporting an operation handle and lock lever; and a decorative frame elastically engaged with the handle case. This inside handle device is attached to a vehicle body (inner panel) in such a manner that, first, the handle case is fixed to the inner panel and then the decorative frame is fixed so that the door trim is pinched in the peripheral edge.
However, the above conventional example is disadvantageous as follows. Clamping pieces such as screws used for fixing the decorative frame are exposed outside at the point of time when the work of attaching the inside handle device to the inner panel has been completed. Therefore, the looks of the inside handle device is ugly. In order to solve the above problems, it is possible to take countermeasures of covering head portions of the clamping pieces with cap members, the diameters of which are somewhat larger than the diameters of the head portions of the clamping pieces. Even in this case in which the above countermeasures have been taken, users may inevitably feel a sense of incongruity in the design of the inside handle device.